Cooking with Mr Piccolo
by Shadow Piccolo
Summary: A day in Gohan's life while trainning with Piccolo...errrrr...something like that.


Cooking With Mr. Piccolo  
  
By Shadow Piccolo/Piedmon  
  
(Caution: No animals were hurt in this fanfic. A professional stunt bunny was used and, yes folks, he's okay.)  
  
"This is going to be the best surprise ever!" Gohan exclaimed as he happily placed a pile of berries that was wrapped in leaves, on the floor. Gohan was looking forward to seeing his dad again, who had been training at King Kai's. It's been a while since he saw his dad and so he decided to plan a welcome back surprise for Goku. In the meantime, Gohan was in the mountains training with Piccolo. A year ago, King Kai had speculated that a fierce opponent would be coming their way. Everyone on the team wanted to be ready for this opponent, so they all took off to train.  
  
"Gohan," Piccolo said suddenly, "What are you doing?" Piccolo had noticed Gohan's activity but didn't bother to ask about it until now. "I'm preparing a dinner for my dad when he returns. I want this to be a surprise!" Gohan happily replied. Piccolo had a sneer on his face and continued, "Dinner?." Gohan looked at Piccolo in response and smiled, "Well, if my dad eats before the intense battle then he'll be more stronger and we'll have a better chance of winning." Gohan paused to look at the berries. "Mr. Piccolo," Gohan began, "Can you help out and find a main course for my dad's dinner?" Piccolo paused for a moment and responded, "I don't think there is anything big enough in this universe for your father." Gohan made no comment to Piccolo's remark. A few minutes of silence fell upon them until Piccolo opened one eye to look at Gohan. He got up. "I'll be back with the catch," he said before he flew off.  
  
Piccolo hovered over the mountains looking for a kill. At first, his eyes caught sight of a small, fury rabbit with big ears. Nah.too small for Goku's appetite, Piccolo thought to himself. He flew over to one of the woods surrounding the mountains and saw a wild boar. Nah.too small too. Piccolo turned his head swiftly as his ears heard a sound within the bushes. It was a deer. Nah.too small also. Then he flew up into the sky. He was about to fly somewhere else until a loud noise and a rush of wind came at him. A gigantic T-rex was walking towards Piccolo. He flew out of the dinosaur's way and stood in the sky thinking. .Nah.still too small for Goku's appetite. Piccolo turned his attention away and continued searching for Goku's main course.  
  
On the training grounds, Gohan roamed the wilderness in search of more berries and perhaps some fruits and vegetables too. He sang a song to himself until a white fluffy tail in the bushes caught his attention. Gohan went over to the bushes to investigate and found a cute, small rabbit. "Hi there Mr. Rabbit," Gohan saluted in a gentle tone. The rabbit had big ears and course white hair. It's bucktooth stuck out of its mouth like a strong sword in a warrior's hand. Gohan walked towards the rabbit and picked it up.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Piccolo could hear Gohan's voice screaming miles away. He was immediately alarmed and quickly flew off to help Gohan. When he got back to the training grounds, he saw Gohan wrestling with some white bunny on his face. Gohan furiously tried to pull the animal away but it wouldn't give. In return, the rabbit bit Gohan several times on the face. Piccolo stood still in the air and waited for Gohan to triumph over the silly animal. He watched as Gohan rammed the animal into several trees and huge rocks. After several tries the rabbit finally fell off his face and onto the ground. The haired animal then quickly ran into the bushes and hid. Gohan looked up at Piccolo and Piccolo noticed the scratches and bruises the rabbit had marked on Gohan's face. Gohan looked exhausted from the struggle too. Hmmm..not a good sign, Piccolo thought to himself. He felt that he had failed in training Gohan for battle.  
  
Piccolo landed himself on the ground and disgustedly told Gohan to wash his face with water and continue training. Gohan tried to refuse but it only angered Piccolo even more. As Gohan bowed his head and started walking away, the fierce rabbit came rushing back at Gohan. "Aaaahhh!.huh?" Gohan said as he anticipated the rabbit's bucktooth attack. Gohan opened one eye and saw an irritated namek holding the white powder puff by its big ears. "That's enough fun and games for today!" Piccolo exclaimed, "Now go back to whatever magician's hat you came out of!" Piccolo looked sternly at the animal and began to put it down until he felt something wet on his white cape. Gohan gasped as the bewildered Piccolo looked at his cape. The bunny had just peed on Piccolo's cape! This made Piccolo furious and now the irritated namek wanted nothing more than to dispose of the animal. However, the rabbit was too fast for Piccolo. It bit him and quickly ran off into the nearby forest.  
  
Piccolo, with a determined expression on his face, chased after the rabbit. Gohan watched as his training teacher ran from tree to bush to tree, chasing the white haired animal. "I can't believe this!" exclaimed a frustrated Piccolo, "This shouldn't be harder than chasing a monkey!" Gohan's eyebrows lifted with surprise. He couldn't image Piccolo chasing after a monkey. "Mr. Piccolo.chases monkeys???" Gohan asked himself. He tried imaging Piccolo running like the wind after a long armed ape, trying to entice it with a banana. The thought made Gohan laugh out loud, hysterically.  
  
In the forest, the big-eared fiend was able to elude Piccolo's hands by quickly running from tree to tree and hiding. Piccolo watched the rabbit's movements closely and just when he was sure he knew where the rabbit was hiding, he leaped into the bushes to catch it. The rabbit quickly dodge the namek's grasp and Piccolo smashed face first into the trunk of an oak tree. "Hmmmm!" said the annoyed Piccolo as he fell backwards. Outside the woods, Gohan was still laughing hysterically when the rabbit came back for a second round with Gohan. "Aaaahhh! Get off me!" Gohan exclaimed as he fought off the powder puff. Piccolo quickly rushed out of the woods and came to Gohan's aid. The two tried their best to pull the rabbit off Gohan and at the same time evade the animal's bite. Piccolo finally was able to get it off Gohan but it bit Piccolo in return. He let go of the rabbit to shake his throbbing hand. Darn rabbit, he thought to himself. The rabbit tried to escape back into the forest again but Piccolo wouldn't allow it. "That's it rabbit!" Piccolo yelled, "You've just won yourself a invitation to Goku's dinner as the main course!" Piccolo uses his laser eye attack on the haired animal but the rabbit was too quick for it. Gohan sent a small energy blast at the animal but, yet again, the rabbit dodge the attack as well. Gohan, just as irritated and determined as Piccolo, ran after the rabbit, into the forest. Piccolo was becoming very impatient with the mischievous white creature. He felt that he was going to bust soon if the rabbit keeps this up.  
  
Piccolo shooked his head several times and focused his attention on the sounds in the forest. When he was able to locate where the rabbit was, he quickly rushed into the woods to catch it. "I've got the rabbit!" both Piccolo and Gohan yelled as each where hot on the animal's trail. The two were so consumed with catching the rabbit that they hadn't realised the other rushing directly towards them. With outstretched arms and a lightening speed, the two close in to the creature and leaped. "I've got!." BANG! The two rammed right into each other "It." X_X;; Their bodies slowly separated and fell to the ground. "Owwwe," Gohan whimpered. Piccolo scratched his head and the two sat in bewilderment for a while. Suddenly, Gohan bursts out laughing, rolling on the floor as he laughs. Piccolo tried his best to suppress a smile.  
  
After several minutes, Gohan posed himself and said, in a disappointed voice, "Awww! Mr. Piccolo, now we've lost him." Once Piccolo was reminded of the rabbit, he instantly lost his temper. "That's it!" He exclaimed with fury in his eyes. Piccolo flew into the air and Gohan follows him. Piccolo closes his eyes and powers up an energy beam from his fingers. "Show yourself animal!" Piccolo demanded. He waited for several seconds and, finally opens his eyes. The veins in his eyes jolted with intense determination as Piccolo yells, "ENOUGH!" He paused while still powering up his attack. "Silly rabbit! Don't you know that tricks are for kids?!!" Piccolo blasts the forest beneath with his attack. There was nothing left of the forest except burnt earth and broken rock pebbles. Gohan stood in the air with a disappointed look on his face. "That was a great shot and all Mr. Piccolo but now, I imagine, you've burnt dad's meal to a crisp." Gohan said in a disappointed voice. Piccolo closes his eyes again. "So.what do we do now for my dad's surprise dinner?" asked Gohan. After Piccolo finally calms himself down, he answers Gohan with a smile, "Easy, Gohan," Piccolo pauses, "We order take out." Gohan's disappointed look immediately changes into a huge smile when he hears of Piccolo's brilliant plan.  
  
Afterwards, the two flew off in search of a phone both. Suddenly, curiosity overcame Gohan again and he asks, "Mr. Piccolo, do you have any money?" 


End file.
